


Lockdown Desperation

by Slothbeans



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Locked In, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Peter Parker is a Mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quarantine, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Peter Parker, Virginity, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: Peter Parker swears Michelle flirted with him. She complimented his biceps - something he's mostly been trying to hide since she started staying here. His body is rippling with muscles and experience from his evening job, but letting anyone else see them risks his identity.But quarantine has made him lazy. He's been stuck in a haze from being stuck at home for so long. He appreciates that he has a friend to spend it with, but there's only so long he can keep himself from swinging around the city without going stir crazy. He just couldn't bother to pull on a t-shirt this morning.But she saw his muscles. She complimented them even - saying that he should save all the sex appeal for his girlfriend. He's never heard her flirt before, but it seems like the type of thing she'd say to a potential partner.The compliment goes right to his dick.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797307
Kudos: 108
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Lockdown Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I know lockdown is a difficult time and this piece is purely just smut. It's not meant to upset anyone, but was done out of my own frustrations being stuck at home. I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> This is only my second smut piece - first for spideychelle.

"Of course you can stay here for a few days. It'd be no problem at all."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get in the way. I know you're really busy with the Stark Internship and all."

"You know I'm not an intern anymore," he says with a smile. "I actually get paid now. Real money."

"And yet that's the best apartment you can afford? I almost feel bad for you."

"You're the one asking to stay here," Peter says, mock offended, though he knows this is just the Michelle Jones he's always known. The mocking means she likes you. It's happened ever since they became friends during their junior year of high school. Mostly about his sex life.

"It's not that I want to. Really. But you know what my home's like. I only need a few days to get myself back on my feet. Now that the semester's done and the dorms are closed. I promise I'll find another place quickly. Then you can get back to whatever men with minimal working hours do. Bachelor lifestyle and all that."

Peter shakes his head fondly. "I promise that it's no problem, 'Em. You can stay here as long as you need it. I'll even give you my bed to sleep in. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

"The one that you probably touch yourself in all night while thinking about Black Widow? Gag! Remind me to leave my black light in the dorms. Your apartment probably looks like a crime scene."

"Always a pleasure talking with you, MJ. See you next week."

* * *

Michelle's lived with him for three whole days. Overall they've been amazing. It's fun watching movies with her late until the night, having someone to come home to after a long day at work. Someone that cooks him semi-healthy meals whenever possible and wishes him sweet dreams when he heads to bed.

It slightly cuts into his web-swinging time, not that he has required hours or anything. Though he likes to patrol at least four to five nights a week. Crime never sleeps.

But Peter tells himself it's okay because he's needed a break for a long time. He can't remember the last time he took a week off. Probably only one of the few times he was forced by his family or Mr. Stark because other aspects of his life were starting to slip. But he's an adult now. He can fight crime whenever he wants.

And he's only going to be on break for a few more days - not that he's rushing her out by any means. He knows she's trying her best. It can be difficult to find a place that isn't ridden with parasites or rats in the city. Then she'll be back to hunting for a job. Who knows when he'll see her again after that.

Her being here cuts into his other routines as well. He is a young adult in his early twenties. He's got certain bedtime routines that are often intensified in need by his high metabolism. His nerve endings tend to be more intense than the average individual - even the fabric rubbing against him can get him stimulated some days. He has to let out all that buildup every few days. Even the great hero needs a release.

But that becomes difficult with Michelle around. She was correct when she insulted his small apartment; it is extremely compact and limited in size. He has his own bedroom that he offered to her - despite her refusal to use it - but there isn't really much room for anything also. No room for him to hide where she won't be able to hear what he's doing. Only a small shower-only bathroom and an extremely cramped kitchen.

Michelle's staying in the living room on his pull out sofa. She's got a set up with the television and her nearby suitcase that she's currently living out of. There's a small coffee table for her to eat meals on, but there isn't really otherwise. Peter's been doing his best to give her privacy during her stay.

But that leaves Peter in an awkward position. The space is so limited that he feels dirty touching himself with her so close by. Even with the thin door between their spaces, it doesn't seem right when she'll likely hear his labored breathing and rocking of his rusted bed frame. It wouldn't be fair for him to do something like that when she has no other place to go. 

Which is fine. He's not an animal. He can survive a week without touching himself.

Until the news broadcast pauses their movie, alerting everybody about the growing dangers of a virus that's been ravaging through the population. The advice to stay at home has become more serious. Their phones ring as they relay the message as well.

Mr. Stark's incoming texts confirm it. New York is going into lockdown.

* * *

**Day 5 of Lock Down**

Michelle can't job hunt. Peter can't go out to work.

That leaves the two stuck in a very small apartment. They aren't exactly getting at each other's necks yet, but they're definitely starting to trip over each other. It's not enough space for two fully grown adults.

Michelle tends to be more of a daytime person, probably because she only just finished her college semester. She's used to having classes during the day and sleeping at night. She does most of her tasks in the daytime while most people are awake - watching television, taking a shower, organizing her very limited belongings.

But Peter is the complete opposite. He works a few times a week at Stark Industries - mostly in the lab alongside Mr. Stark, keeping his gear in tune and earning a salary to afford the apartment. The rest of the time he's fully suited up and protecting the city he loves so much. This tends to be at night because most of the trouble tends to happen in the shadows. His sleep schedule is just all kinds of messed up, but he's usually awake at night because of this. He usually only sleeps when he collapses at the end of a long patrol.

That means there are only a few hours at night where the two are both awake. The other times they're creating noise while the other one is sleeping, despite Peter's best efforts to not wake Michelle with the whirring of the microwave. The noises range from pots being put away too much louder phone conversations.

And it doesn't help that Peter's more on edge than usual. He's usually very understanding, the first one to emphasize problem-solving skills and talking things out. But it feels like his body is on fire. Every brush against his skin feels like bliss, every dropped item sounds like bullets going off, and the lights are too bright no matter how much he dims them. He's simply overwhelmed with intensity. He can't go on for much longer.

But he still does his best to stay kind to Michelle Jones. It isn't her fault that she's stuck here. They both agreed that she was safer here than with her family in these difficult times. No one could have expected the national epidemic that's caused this. And while Peter's protected by his powers, he knows she isn't that lucky. He can't risk bringing the virus home to her.

He hates the people who don't take this seriously. People that have nothing to lose. They're going to be stuck here forever and they can't even be bothered to wear a mask in public. He wears a mask every day. It really isn't that hard.

Peter throws down a super Advil as he leans over the bathroom sink, staring at the bags forming under his eyes. Five days down. Who knows how many more days this will last.

But how much longer can he possibly hold on?

* * *

**Day 9 of Lock Down**

Peter wakes up to a very sticky bed sheet.

He doesn't remember much about the dream he was having. They were probably sexual though. They've been very vivid and sexually charged these last few days. It's probably just his body trying to process everything that he's going through, the erotic sensations that his body misses so much.

But this is a first for him. He's twenty-one years old. He hasn't had a wet dream since early puberty.

The sheets around his privates are cold and wet. It disgusts him. There's a good amount of fluid in them, something he'd expect after this long of desperation. It doesn't help that he sleeps in the nude and the cold sheets are touching his bare skin. The cold sensation does nothing for his mood.

He's irritated as he gets dressed and rips the sheets off his bed. He'll have to head down to the laundry room today to do a quick load. Something he was hoping to avoid. He can't risk getting Michelle sick.

But at least his senses are a little bit dampened. They're still bad, but definitely there's a difference between last night and this morning. He feels he could last just a little bit longer - the blood less quick to pool below and drive him insane. 

At least that was something. But it was nowhere near enough.

* * *

**Day 14 of Lock Down**

Peter Parker swears Michelle flirted with him. She complimented his biceps - something he's mostly been trying to hide since she started staying here. His body is rippling with muscles and experience from his evening job, but letting anyone else see them risks his identity. 

But quarantine has made him lazy. He's been stuck in a haze from being stuck at home for so long. He appreciates that he has a friend to spend it with, but there's only so long he can keep himself from swinging around the city without going stir crazy. He just couldn't bother to pull on a t-shirt this morning.

But she saw his muscles. She complimented them even - saying that he should save all the sex appeal for his girlfriend. He's never heard her flirt before, but it seems like the type of thing she'd say to a potential partner.

The compliment goes right to his dick.

* * *

**Day 29 of Lock Down**

Peter doesn't know how much he can take this. The last time he orgasmed was twenty-nine days ago. The longest twenty-nine days of his life. He can't think of a time when he's ever lasted a few days; let alone the everlasting nightmare he's currently suffering through. How did he even manage to last this long?

Sure, there was that wet dream he had twenty days ago. It had been relieving, but it barely counted as a full experience. He didn't even get to experience the full sensation of that orgasm. The gratifying experience of his hands exploring his own body, the feeling of him rutting against the air, the release of all the fluids built up in his balls after such a long time.

He tries to pull up his boxers to go make breakfast. He really does. But the fabric rubs against the most sensitive tip of his morning wood and he shudders in ecstasy. He doesn't cum - because it takes a little bit more work than that - but there's a jolt of pleasure that he can't ignore anymore. He can't wait any longer.

Without checking the lock on the bedroom door, he lays back onto the pillows of his bed. Michelle's probably asleep since it's nearly two in the morning. He doesn't really have the brainpower to check, but if he's quick enough - which he'll surely be after this long - she won't notice anything happening.

With the top half of his body lying against the wall and his chest exposed, he lets himself focus on his begging member below. He pulls the boxers down enough to let his cock spring forward, fully impressed with the way pre already drools from the tip. It's twitching and throbbing with need. He can't think of a time he's been so desperate in his entire life.

Peter wraps his dominant hand around his thick needy member. Normally he would try to be slower, allow himself to experience the building pleasures and building sensations he can create. Maybe play with his nipples and search for some softcore porn on his phone. But he can't bear to wait a moment longer.

There is definitely a time for patience, but this is not one of those times. Not when he's been waiting so long.

A gasp escapes his mouth as he slowly begins to tug at himself. It's the first contact he's had with his penis in just under a month and a half, besides pulling it out quickly to use the washroom and shake. He's even kept washing minimal in the shower - too afraid that it'd turn into a masturbation session with her in the next room. That would make him a bad roommate when he's trying so hard to be courteous.

But all formalities are out the window now. He barely remembers he has a temporary roommate at his hips rut up into his hand involuntarily, sending another jolt of pleasure up his spine. His breathing is quickly becoming rough and uneven, something he forgets will too easily leak through their thin walls.

"Peter? Are you crying?"

Michelle pushes the door open without warning, most barriers already broken down between the two. They are friends after all. And if he was really crying, she would want to be here for him.

But instead of tears, she sees a very naked Peter covered in glistening sweat and flushed cheeks. He quickly tries to pull some sheets over his body, but it barely hides anything. Not when he's sprawled out so much and in such an intimate position.

Michelle wishes she had never walked in, but it's too late for her to go back. Blush rushes to her cheeks as she observes his throbbing muscles and the sizable tent poking from underneath the sheets. It even twitches at her presence. But she tries to give him some privacy by averting her eyes and blocking the view with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, MJ. I've been trying to behave myself. I promise," he blubbers out.

Michelle shakes her head. She's the one who should be sorry. They've been running a pretty open door policy since she moved in, but surely he needs time alone. She should have knocked first.

"D... Don't be. It's my fault. I promise I didn't see much," she says embarrassed. Even though there's a part inside her that really wants to look. That's probably why she hasn't left yet. But he also hasn't asked her to leave. Maybe that means a part of him wants her to see it too?

Peter just hangs his head in shame, doing his best to lean forward and hide his still clear arousal. He plays with the bed sheet to keep himself from panicking in the silence of the room.

With a deep breath, Michelle says something risky. She can't take it much longer either.

"I understand. It's been a long time since I touched myself too..."

She doesn't need to look at him to know how white he's likely turned. He's always been so cute and innocent, so easy to embarrass with her flirting. It's why she teases him so much about his sexuality.

"It... It has?"

"Yeah. It's been a while."

"Do you mind if I ask how long? It's okay if you don't want to answer though. No pressure."

"Since I moved in here I guess?"

Peter gulps from the bed.

"If you want. Maybe I could come over there and help you. What do you think, Parker?"

He nods. She barely catches the motion from the corner of her eye, but she sees it enough for her to take a relaxing breath. Maybe this won't be so weird if they just help each other out this one time. That way they can spend the next few weeks in lockdown without worrying about those kinds of urges.

"Is it okay if I take my shirt off? It's kind of warm in here," Michelle asks as she moves towards the bed. Peter nods dumbly. He would very much enjoy that.

Michelle gives him an encouraging smile as she moves towards the bed, knowing she likely has way more experience than him. It's hard to know how far he's been with a girl, but she doesn't want to overwhelm him. She also doesn't want to embarrass him by asking.

With her shirt off, she works on gently pulling the sheet from his fingers. He's still blushing unbelievably, but he lets her take it from his grasp. She still goes slow enough for him to change his mind at the last minute.

"It's okay," Michelle whispers as he lets the sheet go. His cock springs forward in front of her. It's fully erect despite her surprise appearance earlier. Michelle can't believe stop watching it as it twitches. She's shocked by the thickness and length of his member - for some reason, she always imagined it much smaller.

"I hope it's okay," he says nervously, running his fingers through his hair. "I actually haven't really been with many girls. Not like this anyways. I'm usually busy with work."

"Don't worry, Peter. It's perfect."

"What do we do now?"

"Well. I could touch it. Is it okay if I touch it?"

He nods. "Yes please."

Michelle tries to ignore the tingling in her lower belly as she focuses on her partner. She can deal with her horniness later. Hopefully, Peter won't mind giving her some alone time to do so. Instead, she gets comfy in the large bed and slowly wraps her hand around the soft skin of his genitals.

"Oh god, MJ. That feels so good," he exhales in relief.

"I've barely started yet," she says with a soft chuckle. His eagerness is kind of hot.

"I know but fair warning. I've needed this all month and I don't think I'm going to last that long," he admits. Michelle can barely consider the words coming out of his mouth right now, considering he can't even look her in the eye. It's so unlike the shy Peter Parker she's used to hanging out with.

"That's fine. I just want to make you feel good."

"It feels so good. Like Heaven."

Peter's prediction was right. It doesn't take long at all for him to start screaming her name. Parker finds himself gripping at the bedsheets in just under a minute, his moans and gasps filling the room as she explores every bit of him. He's getting close. She marvels in the praise.

She tries to ignore the wetness of her underwear as she strokes him repeatedly, but she's waited just as long for this and needs release too. So she grinds on his leg through her boxer briefs. It's not enough for her to cum, but it should be enough to tame her thirst until he gets his release.

It doesn't take very long. She uses a bead of precum as lube and strokes the tip with the tight warmth of her hand. Alongside the sexuality of her grinding on his leg, the boy is thrown over the edge. He's muttering a quick warning before he's shooting his seed all over the bed and her hand.

It's more than Michelle's ever seen before. She's been with quite a few partners but never seen a show like this. She wonders if Peter's just that sexually gifted, or she just got really lucky with his desperation. It's probably a combination of both.

"I'm so sorry," he stutters out. He tries to reach for something in his drawer - likely tissues - but Michelle shrugs it off. It's not a big deal to her. She's actually really turned on right now.

"It's no big deal. Most of it landed on the sheet," she says using a clean spot of the bedding to wipe the last bits of the semen from her hand. "We can worry about that later."

"Right," he agrees. "Because you probably want to finish too."

"I can take care of it by myself. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He reaches over and gently strokes her hand. "I want to. I promise. I want to make you feel good too."

"Do you even know what you're doing, Parker?"

She's mostly joking, but it is a good point. Her orgasms tend to be a bit more complicated than a handjob. But she's already so close to reaching her peak. Most men she's with don't even bother trying. The fact that he's eager to please is a good sign. It shows his willingness to learn.

"No. But I'd like to try. Please."

Michelle can't resist his puppy dog eyes. Not when she actually really wants this. 

Normally she'd hope for some build-up. At least a bit of foreplay and maybe a candlelit dinner. But she's already really close and desperate that she's soaking her underwear. It's been so long that she might cum at any second. It should be an easy enough task for him.

"Well, I'm already really wet and close. So I guess there's no harm in trying," Michelle admits.

Michelle quickly throws off her bra and pulls down her lower layers. It isn't very sexual, but Peter gives her the same excited look anyway. He can't believe how gorgeous she is. He must be the luckiest guy in the world.

When she's lying naked on the bed beside her, he gently asks what he should do next. She's careful not to mock him or discourage him. She only grabs his hand and guides it down towards her folds.

He gasps as he reaches her wet heat. He takes a few seconds to explore, but she can't wait any longer. She takes his hand and guides it towards her clit. He touches it hesitantly.

"You feel that nub there?" 

"Mhm. It's so wet, Michelle. We both needed this so bad."

"That's where you want to rub. Oh... Oh oh yeah. You got it. That's the spot."

Everything about this is so erotic to Michelle. The way he bites at his lip as he pleasures her. The way she's nestled against his chest. But mostly the thought of taking his virginity in the near near future.

Peter can't help but notice how vocal she is. She's giving him instructions, but she's also shouting his name much louder than he ever could. He was moaning, yes. But she's nearly full out screaming with pleasure. And he doesn't even try to settle her. Not even with the thin walls and neighbors so close by.

"God Peter. I'm so close. Don't you dare stop!"

It's only a few seconds later until she's freezing with her orgasm, every bit of pleasure rushing through her as he rubs at her clit. It feels so good to finally get some relief, though she does push his hand away when it starts to become a bit too sensitive. That will be a lesson for another day.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Parker. You still have a lot to learn."

-

Lockdown isn't so bad after that day. There's a sense of peace and understanding between the two roommates. Something that they craved all along, but were too sensible to act upon. With the barriers broken down between them, the entire apartment becomes a shared space and much less crowded.

The couch is for watching television and eating lunch. It gives them breathing space, a place for Peter to spend time in besides his bedroom. His mood lightens with more space to breathe. It also helps that he can spend time with Michelle again without his hormones raging. Their sleep schedules quickly become one.

The room becomes his favorite room in the house. His bed is big enough for two despite the age of the mattress and the creakiness of the bed frame. They spend the nights there, giggling and sharing their deepest desires. They spend their days exploring each other's bodies. Peter learns how to please a girl in so many ways.

Turns out this lockdown thing isn't entirely bad when you have someone to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I mostly just post previews and updates, but I also will be doing my best to answer questions the next few days <3


End file.
